Love For The Lost One
by ingridmizu
Summary: Kyo and Tohru discover their love for each other. They decide to get married, and things couldn't get any crazier. Things get really crazy, when members of the Sohma family want to help out and plan their weddng. Especially Ayame. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love For The Lost One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

WARNING!!! May contain spoilers!

Chapter 1:

Tohru Honda looked out her bedroom window, and watched as two doves kissed in a large sakura tree. She couldn't help but sigh happily at the beautiful sight of love. Kyo Sohma confessed his love to her, and this made her overwhelmed with many feelings. She loved him for quite some time, and did not have the courage to submit her feelings to him. Yet here she was with a ring from him on her finger.

The whole Sohma curse had been broken because of her.

"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears end." (stated in chapter 129)

Tohru's love for Kyo, removed the curse. Now her true love could hold her, caress her, and they get married make love to her. They could be together forever. She soon was out of her trance as she heard the cat and mouse bickering downstairs.

Yuki: Shut up, you stupid cat!

Kyo: Don't tell me to shut up! You're the one who burnt the sushi! How the hell can you burn sushi!

Shigure: I don't know, but he found out a way. Play nicely children.

Kyo + Yuki: WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!!!

Tohru rushed downstairs to help out.

Tohru: Oh dear...(looks at burnt sushi on a plate on Kyo's plate Yuki)...What happened?

Yuki: Oh Ms. Honda...I----

Kyo: He burnt dinner...damn rat.

Tohru: (giggles) It's okay. I'll make dinner.

Yuki: Sorry to trouble you, Ms. Honda.

Tohru: Oh no! It's no trouble.

Tohru tried to grab the burnt sushi plate from Kyo, but he wouldn't let her take it.

Kyo: I can take it. I'll make dinner. Okay? So just relax.

Tohru: Oh No! Please, let me do it.

Kyo: (glare) I'm going to be your husband soon. Please let me do it.

Tohru: Ok...Can I make dessert?

Kyo: (smile) Sure.

Shigure: Oh love...I'm so lonely...cries

Yuki: You have Ayame.

Shigure: I need a woman!

Kyo: (washing dishes) No one wants a sick pervert like you...

Shigure: Oh, Kyo...That was heartless and cruel.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang at the front door. Tohru rushed to see who it was. Momiji leaped into her arms.

Momiji: Tohru!!!

Tohru: Hello, Momiji!

Momiji: How are you? Oh yeah! Ayame is here, too!

Ayame: Shigure!!! You didn't forget me while I was gone did you?

Shigure: Aya!!! (pink hearts surround Ayame and Shigure)

Kyo: You!!! (runs to a corner to hide from Ayame)

Ayame: Oh come now, Kyo Kyo. I won't touch you now that I see Tohru loves you. I wouldn't dare hurt Tohru like that.

Kyo: STOP CALLING ME KYO KYO!

Momiji: Tohru? Can we play? Huh? Can we? Can we?

Tohru: Sure!

Tohru and Momiji run upstairs to play some games, as Ayame and Shigure sit down together.

Kyo proceeds making dinner. Yuki cleans around the stove, since he had almost burnt the whole kitchen down.

Shigure: What brings you here, Aya?

Ayame: I want to be Kyo and Tohru's wedding coordinator.

Kyo froze and then fell over as he heard the news.

Kyo: What?! Who said we want you to?!

Ayame: Oh hush. I make dreams come true. I can make your wedding...MAGICAL! (pulls out many books out of his pocket One magazine has a nude guy on the front. Kyo and Yuki have blank looks on their faces.) Oops...didn't mean to bring that... hides porn book Anyway...here! (Throws wedding books at Kyo)

Kyo:...(stares at books) We'll get Tohru's opinion...

Tohru walks down stairs and looks at Kyo.

Tohru: My opinion to what?

Kyo: Ahhh!!!! (freaks out and jumps up about 5 feet) You scared me!!!

Tohru: Sorry!!!

Kyo: (jumps down) It's ok... Ayame wants to know----

Ayame: Oh my dear! I want to dress you up like a queen! Please let me coordinate your wedding!!!

Tohru: Really? Oh no, we must give you something for all the trouble—

Ayame: (places fingers on her lips) No...consider the curse being removed as a payment.

Tohru: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Ayame: Great! We'll start first thing in the morning! Whose room will I sleep in?

Kyo:...NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (runs out door)

Shigure:...I guess with me...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love For The Lost One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Author's Note: From this chapter and on, the story is made up. (Except the characters) It's just ideas that popped into my head one day. However, Kyo and Tohru do in fact end up together in the manga.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2:

Kyo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was very grateful that he Tohru let him sleep in the same room as her. Ayame and Momiji spent the night, and so Kyo gave up his room to the sneaky snake. There was no way in hell he'd risk getting butt raped by the pervert. He turned his body and held Tohru close. She moved closer to him and sighed happily. The cat kissed the rice ball girl on the head. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt another body on the other side of him move closer. He froze for a brief minute. What if it was that disgusting snake? He turned around, about to punch the lights out of the person who was behind him, but he stopped. It was Momiji, and he knew if he did something to hurt Momiji, Tohru would be upset. As he was about to fall back asleep, Ayame barged into their room, wearing nothing but pink boxers.

Ayame: WAKE UP, MY LOVE BIRDS! We mustn't waste any time!

Ayame's yelling immediately woke up Tohru, Kyo and Momiji.

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL?! It's seven in the freakin' morning!

Ayame: Time is valuable, my friend. Waste not! (Grabs Kyo) Now, let me take your measurements! (Kyo punches Ayame)

Kyo: Don't even lay a finger on me!!!

Tohru: (yawns) Did you sleep well Ayame?

Ayame: No...Shigure kept me up all night...

Kyo: (sweatdrop, gets out of bed)

Yuki enters into Tohru's room and pushes Ayame out of his way.

Yuki: Breakfast is ready.

Kyo: (snicker) Did you burn the cereal?

The mouse grabbed a near by chair and threw it at Kyo's head. Kyo becomes unconscious and Tohru jumps out of bed to hold him up.

Tohru: Kyo! Oh dear... YOUR BLEEDING!!! (freaks out)

Yuki: He'll be fine...Stupid cat...

Kyo: (wakes up instantly) SHUT UP! Geez... (walks out of room, downstairs)

Ayame: Oh Yuki! (Hugs Yuki) You love me!!! (Yuki punches Ayame into the sky.)

Momiji: Tohru?

Tohru: Yes?

Momiji: Wanna help Kyo?

Tohru: Okay. (Momiji and Tohru go downstairs) (Yuki follows)

As Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki walk downstairs, they see Shigure running away from his editor. His editor screams at him asking for his finished story.

Yuki: I swear...

Kyo is in the kitchen placing all the bowls on the table. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji and Yuki sit down beside each other, and the start to eat. Kyo looks out the window and sees Shigure's editor beating him to death. The cat shook his head and continued eating.

Tohru: Wait, what happened to Ayame?

Ayame falls through the roof and crashes on Yuki. He's still in his boxers, and Tohru turns her head embarrassed

Kyo: Put some damn clothes on!

Ayame: I will. But first..I need Tohru to come with me. I need to strip her and take her measurements! (Kyo and Yuki throws a giant knife at Ayame)

(Where the knife comes from? Who knows)

Momiji: Why is my cereal growling at me?

Kyo: Shut up and Eat!!!

Momiji: But its----

Kyo: EAT!!!

Tohru: Kyo...I think Momiji's cereal is alive...O.o

Kyo: Fine! I'll throw it out! Geez.

Tohru: (teary eyed)

Kyo: It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't mean to yell at ya. (Wipes Tohru's tears)

The cat grabbed Momiji's cereal and threw it into the garbage. He was more concerned about Tohru getting eaten than Momiji. Shigure then walks in with several bruises all over his body. He sits down and starts crying.

Ayame: What's wrong, Shigure?

Shigure: SHE KILLED FLUFFY!!!

Tohru: Who's Fluffy?

Yuki: His stuffed teddy bear...

Shigure: She slit his throat with scissors...We must have a funeral.

Ayame: It okay, Shigure. We can do it after the wedding...

Kyo: WHAT?!

Tohru: Is there anything else we can do to help?

Shigure:...Can I be best man?

Kyo: WHAT?!?!?!

Tohru: Okay, if that makes you feel better.

Shigure: YAY!

Kyo: Damn Shigure...

Momiji: I hear a car...

Hatori: Hello. Ayame...I told you not to leave the house...

Tohru: Hatori!

Ayame: Ha'ri!!! I-I-...(whines) I'm sorry!

Hatori: (pulls out cigarette, lights it) I have to watch you every moment...

Shigure: Are you staying long?

Hatori: I suppose...But...there's someone else here, too...

Hatori moves to the side, and Kisa is right behind him.

Kisa: Sissy!!! (hugs Tohru)

Hiro: Ya ya...whatever...

Kyo: What brings you all here?

Hiro: Cause me feel like it.

Kyo: (glare) Shut it...

Ayame: I'm glad you all came. I have an announcement...I'm coordinating Tohru and Kyo's wedding!!!

Everyone (but Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure and Tohru): OO


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love for the Lost One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Chapter 3:

All eyes were on Ayame, as he broke the outrageous news to most of the Sohma family. Hiro scoffed and shook his head.

Hiro: Great...Now all the guys will be wearing pink tuxedos.

Kisa: Hiro...(puppy eyes)

Hiro: I mean...yeah...it'll be...nice...

Ayame: It will be magical! Filled with love and laughter. Enjoyment and excitement!!!

Shigure: I will be the sexy best man.

Tohru: So, Ayame. What do you have planned?

Ayame: Uh-uh-uh (shaking finger) We can not spill secrets now.

Kisa: (holds Tohru's hands) Sissy? Can I be the flower girl?

Tohru: Really? You would? I'd love you to! (Hugs Kisa)

Shigure: (takes Kyo aside) So...did you bang her yet?

Kyo: WHAT?! No! We're waiting till after we're married.

Shigure: Well...You are a cat...maybe you get into heat from time to time...

Kyo: (smacks Shigure upside the head) Sick bastard...

Ayame: Hiro, dear. Would you please be the ring bearer?

Hiro:...I guess...

Ayame: GOOD! I have the perfect outfit for you! (Grabs outfit, it appears to be a really fluffy pink dress. Forces Hiro to wear it.)

Hiro: WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!

Ayame: It looks good on you!

Hiro: Screw this! (Rips off dress, storms out)

Ayame: No! It was so pretty...Oh well. Kisa! I made something for you. (Pulls out a beautiful pink dress.) For you, my dear.

Kisa: It's so pretty!

Ayame: Of course it is! I made it.

Hatori:...conceited...

Yuki: (scoffs) Idiot brother...

Ayame: Oh Yuki...(hugs) please. Don't hate me. (Yuki punches Ayame, sending him flying yet again.)

Kyo: Grr...Stupid Ayame.

Tohru: I think its nice that he wants to help us.

Shigure: Tohru...you are so loveable! I'm so jealous! Oh! Could you please make some of your famous beef stew?

Tohru: Of course! (Leaves to cook) (Kisa follows)

Hiro: Stupid girl...

Kyo: (glare) Call her stupid again, and I'll rip you apart.

Hiro: Don't threaten me, stupid cat.

Kyo: Grr!!! (rips apart a chair nearby him)

Shigure: (cries) Why must you break my house?

Hatori: What are you talking about? I pay for it. You use your money to buy Naked Girl Weekly.

Shigure:... (cries) My poor Fluffy! (Ignoring Hatori)

Hatori: And you call yourself an adult.

Shigure: Oh Aya! Come and save me!

Ayame: (wearing a cape) I'll save you, Shigure! Our love will live on! (Falls on top of Shigure.) My love. (Pink heart background)

Kyo: Oh sick! Get a damn room! No one want to see that.

Yuki: Can we get o with planning the wedding?

Ayame: Of course. (Pulls out long list of things to do.) Now first of all...who are we going to have to marry Kyo and Tohru?

Shigure: I have a special marrying license!

Kyo: What the----HOW?

Shigure: Ebay.

Hatori:...Now I've heard everything.

Ayame: Fine. You shall marry them.

Kyo: YOU CAN'T BE BEST MAN AND THE PRIEST!!!

Shigure: (whines) Why not?

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream from the kitchen. All of the guys rushed in and saw Momiji and Tohru, on the floor scared.

Tohru: Kyo...

Kyo: What?

Tohru: There's... a snake...in the trash can!

Ayame: I speak snake! Hisss Hisss Hissssssss.

Snake: Hissssssssssssss.

Ayame: Well that was rude!

Yuki: What did he say?

Ayame: It said I look fat!!!

The snake glared at Kyo. It stretched out of the trash can, and slithered its way toward Ayame. He squealed and jumped into Hatori's arms, who dropped him anyway. Then the snake changed its course towards Tohru. This made Kyo leap out and grab the snake. He knew that if he killed it, Tohru would be upset, so the cat ran outside and laid the snake flat on the floor. Ayame ran outside and threw a large knife at the snake. He cursed at it, then went back inside the house. Kyo followed, and helped Tohru back up from the floor. Tohru had finished making lunch, and all sat by the table. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori sat on one side, where Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo sat on the other. Ms. Honda cooked beef stew as well as many other Japanese dishes.

Ayame: (munches on food) Ah Tohru, this food is so good.

Shigure: Yes, it is.

Hatori:...It's quite good.

Kyo: Of course its good! What else would you expect from an excellent chef!

Yuki: (under breath) Ass kisser.

Kyo: WHAT?! Stupid Rat! (Throws chopsticks at Yuki, but Yuki blocks) You're a real jerk, you know that?!

Tohru: (nervous) Oh uh...lovely day isn't it? (Looks outside, its raining) Uh...

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo: Stop it!

Yuki:...Stu...

Kyo: Don't you dare!

Yuki: pid...

Kyo: I'm warning you!

Yuki:...cat.

Kyo: Ahh!!! (throws table) (Hits Tohru makes her head bleed) Tohru...

Tohru: Ah!

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Kyo:...Come on, Tohru. Let's get you cleaned up...

Hatori: I have to admit, Yuki. That was rather rude of you to agitate Kyo like that.

Yuki:...

(Kyo and Tohru go to the bathroom. Everyone else chatters at the table.)

Kyo: I'm really sorry...I should've controlled myself. (Washes Tohru's face.)

Tohru: It's okay. Not really.

Kyo: It's just...that rat makes me so mad.

Tohru: Maybe he's having a rough day. I'm sure he's not trying to hurt you purposely. Just try and cope with him, or try and help him.

Kyo suddenly wrapped his arms around Tohru. He pulled her tightly to his body. She could feel his heartbeat across her chest.

Kyo: Thank you. You always always know how to make me feel better. I can't wait till you become my wife.

Tohru: Oh Kyo.

Kyo: I love you more than anything.

Tohru: I love you, too.

Kyo: Let's go see what the rest are doing.

Tohru: Okay.

As they walk out into the living room, Tohru looks up happily.

Hana: Hello.

Tohru: Hana! Uo!


End file.
